It wasn't supposed to hurt
by CourtLynn
Summary: One night at a college bar, one drunk man, one bet, and a lifetime of pain. Sebastian was just playing with Ciel, it wasn't supposed to hurt, he didn't expect Ciel to feel, he didn't expect..to feel the same.
1. Chapter 1

7:00pm:

Atticus Bar:

A small group of college men sat around one of the tables in the crowded college bar. Each of them gulping down much more alcohol than they probably should; rough housing and slurred laughs passed between them. The night was normal, exams had just ended and many college students were out partying of some sort. Simple innocent fun, well...for 23 year olds it was. However, for Sebastian Michaelis it was the beginning of a new feeling for him. He couldn't describe it, at least not at this moment in time, but in the future, when he looked back, it would be a story he told his children. Well, if he ever gets to see that day. For what had started off as harmless fun quickly turned into something much much more serious. And it all had started with a bet.

"Ayee! Sebastian!" One of the men said wrapping an arm around Sebastian's shoulders more to balance himself than act friendly.

"Hows life maan? I been hearing the recent s-stories! Preettyy intense! What number you at now?" the man looked at Sebastian like he was a god or something, all the other men quieted a bit to listen to Sebastian's answer.

Sebastian's first response to this was a smirk, but not just any smirk, one that could charm the pants off any female that walked his way; which was exactly what he used the look for. Sebastian had a reputation, it wasn't considered a healthy one, but to the guys, he might as well be their teacher.

"Are we just counting this semester? Because I believe my numbers are off a bit. Let's face it, I've already gotten most if not all of the pretty girls here, and the less than attractive ones usually come with a bit of alcohol. It's not easy to look at them while doing such an act. It's quite tiring, but to answer your question, I would say this semester is about thirty seven."

At that every man around him gasped and "oh"ed.

That's right, Sebastian Michaelis, was a man whore.

It's not like Sebastian would deny such a thing, he fully understand that many women here call him that. (Only AFTER they take a test drive though)

He had laid more women than any rich older man and he was only 23 years old. However, having such a record does have its downfalls. Yes he has run out of options. He had the pretty, the ugly, the smart, gothic, redneck, you name it he's fucked it.

Sebastian took another shot then turned to the table of obnoxious guys.

"I've run out of options, I need new prey, it's quite boring being with women so often, I want a new goal. Something interesting…and creative, and different, and-"

"Male?" Another friend, Andrew, had finished.

"Male?" Sebastian answered back almost in a confused tone. Andrew smirked evilly and turned Sebastian's head over to the bar.

There, sitting in the corner was a boy. At least, he appeared to be a boy, he looked 16 but had to be at least 21 to be in the bar in the first place. Sebastian gazed at him for a moment taking in the boy's appearance.

He was short, probably only came up to Sebastian's chest. He had hair as black as ash but not as black as Sebastian's hair; it seemed to have a bit of blue tint to it from the lighting. He was wearing a simple grey jacked and jeans with tennis shoes. His skin a fair polished color which from what Sebastian could see had no blemishes at all; pure. Sebastian couldn't see his face however for his head was looking down at his drink.

Sebastian didn't know what to think of trying to get another male in bed, especially not one that would make him look like a pedophile. He turned back to the table to explain but before he had the chance the other guys were already discussing plans of action.

"We could jump him when he leaves! And Sebastian could save him!" one stated.

"OR! Wee could just follow him around allll night! And BEG him to go out with you!" another cheered. Sebastian squeezed the bridge of his nose and hushed them all.

"Listen, I don't think this is a good idea, he looks like he could be, I don't know 12, and I don't want to look like a pedophile. Maybe we should pick someone else."

Andrew smirked again and said "What? Afraid you won't be able to fuck the little creep? Is Sebastian losing his touch?"

Sebastian turned angrily to Andrew "Of course not, don't be ridiculous I-"

"Then what are you worried about?" Another named Logan answered. "If anything I think you're afraid of getting rejected!"

Another guy named Kendel spoke up "Well if THAT'S the case! I say we bet! I b-bet Sebastian can't bed the little brat in.. a month! I'll give you leverage since your 'new' at this game." The other guys began to agree with Kendels decision. He sighed. Why did he hang out with these drunks? Granted he was a bit buzzed he seemed to be the mature on at the moment.

After a bit of thinking he looked up at his 'friends' and said "If I can do it, what would I get?" The boys quietly whispered together for a brief moment. Then they turned to Sebastian and Logan answered "If you can fuck him, and get him to ADMIT he did it with you, and then we will clean up after your kitten, do all of your homework for a semester, AND do your chores."

Sebastian liked the sound of not having to do homework for a few months. "And, just for conversational purposes, if I don't do it in a month?" The boys all smiled "Then we get to have a party at your dad's estate when he's not home." Sebastian paled a little, his father was the CEO of a major company, one Sebastian didn't care enough to look into, all he knew was his dad was bloody rich. To have a party in his house when he wasn't home? Not going to happen.

"Deal" He choked out and shook Logan's hand. "Now for a plan of action…Kendel?"

Kendel smiled and grabbed Andrew "Lets doo this!" They both grabbed full glasses of beer and tried to stand up as straight as they could, heading over towards the bar.

"Hey, wait!" Sebastian had no idea what their plan was but it probably wasn't pleasant.

* * *

><p>7:45pm:<p>

The chain of events that had occurred had happened so fast Sebastian hadn't even seen them coming. He had watched Andrew and Logan trample across the bar towards the boy. Once they got there they began rough housing lightly at first, but soon their pushes turned into shoves and soon they were hitting each other, all while holding full glasses of beers in their hands which were sloshing around just begging to pour over the edge. One final push had Logan's body sent back towards the boy, he pulled Andrew shirt and brought him with him. In the most drunk and clumsy way possible, they both sent their drinks in the boy's direction until.

'SPLASH'

Sebastian jumped up immediately and made his way over to the mess. He stepped over the guys who were thrown into hysterical fits of laughter rolling around on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked in a low voice.

"We're FINE!" Logan yelled happily

"Not you two, you assholes." Sebastian looked up at the boy currently drenched in alcohol. He was wiping his eyes furiously. Sebastian felt his sympathy for the boy rise when he realized his eyes probably stung like hell.

"Here, let me help you clean up, come with me" Sebastian lightly touched the boys arm until the boy complied with him and began guiding him towards the bathrooms.

The boy said not a word, not even a groan from the pain as Sebastian led him into the bathrooms and turned the water on helping him clean the alcohol from his eyes. The boy stood at the sinks and used paper towels to clean himself. Sebastian stood from the side gazing at him. He was even shorter than Sebastian had guessed, his legs and arms were lanky, not unhealthily so, but small none the less. The boy stripped his wet jacket and stood awkwardly with it until Sebastian offered to hold it. He looked at the now exposed pale skin of his upper arms. Sebastian couldn't help but want to bite it, and mark it.

"So...what's your name?" Sebastian wanted to ask sooner or later, and the awkward silence was getting to them since no one else was in the room.

The boy froze with a paper towel covering his eyes. He lifted his head slowly and whispered in a barely audible voice

"Ciel."

Sebastian moved towards him. That voice, that small word just drew him in. He moved next to Ciel and asked

"Does this Ciel have a last name?"

Ciel kept his head down a bit, wiping his eyes again before answering

"Phantomhive."

Ciel Phantomhive sounds familiar. Hmm Sebastian couldn't recall at the moment.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis" Sebastian reached down to remove the towel from the boy's face to get a better look. If this child was ugly it was going to be a long two months.

Once the towel was removed the boy peered up at Sebastian. Sebastian was at a complete loss for words. He had not expected this. The boy was….beautiful.

His face was as pale and pure as the rest of his skin; he had a tiny nose, and soft looking lips. His eyes were large and although appeared empty, held the color of cerulean and ice. They shined in the dimly lit room. Sebastian couldn't help but be mesmerized by their beauty. His ash blue hair splayed across his forehead damp from the towel and drinks. His face held just about no emotion at all. He was a blank page and nothing more.

This whole boy had the qualities Sebastian was looking for, ohh, soon Sebastian would own him. This boy would be his pet. In time, he would make that face twist and scream in pleasure with a bright blush spread across his face and those pale lips opened wide.

Sebastian could hardly wait.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you want a ride home?"

"I can walk."

"Are you sure? It's getting dark."

"I'm not a weak little girl."

"But-"

"I'll be fine."

After helping clean Ciel off Sebastian tried to get a few more words out of him, however they all ended the same, with cold indifference. Ciel walked back to the bar, paid for his drinks and headed for the door with Sebastian dragging behind him.

"Ciel" Sebastian called

"Ciel!" No answer

"Why are you ignoring me?" Nothing

"I don't appreciate being ignored." Silence

"Ciel if you don't answer me this instant-"

"What?" Ciel whipped around and glared into Sebastian's glazed eyes.

Sebastian paused at Ciel's sudden change in attitude but continued anyway. "I'm not leaving you alone until you accept my offer."

Ciel stared into Sebastian's darkened eyes and couldn't help but smirk.

"Sebastian, your drunk aren't you."

Sebastian chuckled at the comment. "Drunk? It takes much more than a couple beers to get me drunken Ciel."

"You're buzzed." Ciel stated

"Am not."

"Are too!"

Sebastian sighed "Alright, even so I'm sure I'll be fine."

"You can't drive home."

Sebastian smirked "What are you going to do about it?"

Ciel sighed. He wouldn't forgive himself if Sebastian got into an accident because he let him go. After all, Sebastian helped him so he supposes he could return the favor.

"I'll drive you home."

"You drank too Ciel, what if you got us into an accident?" Sebastian laughed

"I am perfectly capable of driving. You had far too many beers to drive yourself."

"Do you have a car?" Sebastian smirked

Ciel paused. Damn it.

"I'll drive yours to your house then walk home." Ciel realized the stupidity in that plan but he wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Well that's no fun you shouldn't have to walk home. You can stay with me if you want. I know it's scary at night and to have to walk-"

"I am not weak!" Ciel piped up. He was started to get irritated, and wanted nothing more than to get his good deed over with so he can get on with his life.

"Come on let's go." Ciel started for the door when he noticed Sebastian wasn't following him. He turned to see the man standing in the same spot with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Are you coming?" Ciel said

"No." He smiled

Ciel wasn't about to play childish games. "Get over here now or you can walk your ass home."

Sebastian's stupid grin widened "I can drive myself. It is MY car. I don't NEED you."

This time Ciel cracked a smirk "Not without your car keys." He held up the small rack of keys he swiped from Sebastian's pocket when he walked past him. "If you don't want to walk I suggest you follow." He said over his shoulder.

Sebastian's smirk faded but not for long. He couldn't help but enjoy the banter between this boy and himself. He wasn't about to let it end either. He followed the boy, but not before stopping, turning towards his friends, and throwing a wink. They all stood around in gaping awe as it had appeared Ciel was taking HIM home instead of the other way around. However, they didn't need to know the exact of their conversation.

Sebastian showed Ciel where his car was and after a bit of bickering and Ciel threatening to leave him without his car, Sebastian sat in the passenger seat and Ciel in the drivers.

Sebastian pondered telling Ciel the wrong directions just to mess with him but soon decided he had given him enough drama for one night; besides, it's not like it's the last day he'll ever see Ciel again. In fact it was quite the opposite.

* * *

><p>Ten Minutes later Ciel pulled Sebastian's car into the driveway and turned it off. They both sat there for a moment in an awkward silence. The only sound that could be heard was Sebastian's harsh breathing. After what felt like a millennium Ciel finally turned towards Sebastian.<p>

"Well, thank you for…assisting me earlier." Ciel mumbled and blushed a bit from the memory.

"You're very welcome. I'm terribly sorry for my friend's behavior. They will receive a thorough beat down next time I see them." Sebastian smirked and turned to face the boy who was currently interested in his lap.

"It's not that big of a deal." Ciel stated and his gaze wandered to examine the dashboard.

Sebastian leaned towards Ciel a bit and spoke "It is. Such an innocent boy doesn't deserve that kind of treatment." His smooth voice spoke as he laid the trap for Ciel.

Ciel's gaze shot towards the taller man "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

But the thought was lost as Ciel was instantly pulled into those ruby red orbs staring back at him.

A strange sensation overcame Ciel and the air seemed to stop flowing properly. Sebastian was just staring at him intently. No one had ever given him that look, what does that mean? He couldn't think clearly. Ciel couldn't breathe. The air was far too thick for his liking.

"Well..." Ciel started "Well I'm... I'm going to head home. Goodnight." Ciel climbed out of the car and began his walk but a large hand grasping his shoulder pulled him back.

"I'm sorry. I won't let you walk by yourself." Sebastian seemed a lot more serious now.

"It's not your-

"Shut it."

Ciel felt a chill travel down his body but ceased his protest and headed toward the direction of his house; Sebastian trailing behind him.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say this whole thing was a ploy so you could kidnap me with no trouble." Ciel joked. It was more of a worried assumption than a joke, but he didn't want to sound nervous.

"Maybe your right." Sebastian smirked "Perhaps that was my idea from the beginning? Although I must admit I'm a lot nicer than I appear."

"Perhaps." Ciel offered a small smirk but the worry was still present in his eyes, and although he tried to hide it, Sebastian noticed.

"I'm a very nice person once you get to know me Ciel. I promise." Sebastian said trying to give the boy reassurance. How will he finish his bet if he comes across as a creepy rapist?

"I wouldn't throw promise around like that. Sometimes it can hurt people." Ciel said indifferently.

Sebastian paused at Ciel's sudden change in mood. "I'm sorry." He offered

"We're here." Ciel said and stopped dead in his tracks.

Sebastian looked around confused; they had only been walking a few minutes. He looked at where they had walked. They were at an apartment complex around the corner from Sebastian's Fraternity house. Ciel lived this close?

"I didn't realize you lived this close." Sebastian stated

"Don't get any ideas. Pervert." Ciel threw the last word on with a smirk.

"I'm not so bad, maybe you should get to know me sometime." Sebastian smiled

"I think I'll pass." Ciel said. He froze when Sebastian reached up and ruffled his hair like he was a child.

"Night Ciel." Sebastian smiled and turned back towards his house

Ciel stood on the sidewalk watching Sebastian walk away. He knew Sebastian was messing around with him. I mean, Ciel knew his reputation, who didn't? So why was he bothering with Ciel. He was so kind to him, Ciel felt…weird, but he liked it. Ciel didn't have many friends because of his antisocial behavior. However he wouldn't mind to know a bit more about the whor- erhm man. But he had his guard up. It won't hurt anyone to go along with whatever Sebastian was doing.

He waited until Sebastian was out of ear shot before he mumbled

"Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

So..I just realized I named two of Sebastians friends Logan and Kendel...I need a James. teehee.

* * *

><p>Sebastian spent the whole weekend thinking about his encounter with the boy known as Ciel, and was planning out how he will go about this bet. The first step will be how exactly he is going meet Ciel again. He knows Ciel lives down the road but would showing up out of the blue give the boy a bad impression? He needs to think this out carefully.<p>

Sebastian heard some choice sounds coming from the room next to his, and groaned. Where was his action? He hadn't had any in a good week. It was like an addiction and he was going through the withdrawals. Ugh. Time for some coffee, but not in this crazy house.

Sebastian rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants. He brushed his teeth and combed through his hair. He looked like death since he didn't put too much effort in his appearance this morning. Oh well it's not like he was trying to impress anyone.

He hopped in his car and drove down to the nearest Starbucks. On his way in he thought about how cliché it would be to run into Ciel here. Sebastian could imagine it, Ciel standing behind the counter wearing that cute little green apron serving him coffee.

Sebastian smiled at his own fantasy; sadly there was no Ciel working there, only a small blonde girl who wouldn't stop winking and giving cheesy smiles. He acted polite and even flirted a little but it was all a routine to him. He paid and headed back to his car, the phone number written on the side of his cup did not go unnoticed.

He had just turned onto his street when he saw a flash of shining silver hair walking down the sidewalk. Sebastian did a double take and his mind was suddenly a lot more alert than it previously was. He quickly formulated a plan of action as he slowed his car down and drove a bit closer to the short boy walking.

"Need a ride?" Sebastian smiled

Now it was Ciel's turn to do a double take. He didn't really know how to respond to this, to be honest he wasn't exactly expecting Sebastian to contact him again, let alone a few days after meeting Ciel.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian before looking forward down the sidewalk.

"No Thanks." Ciel stated coldly

"Ouch." Sebastian played "Why the sudden coldness?"

"Why the sudden interest in me?" Ciel threw back

"What do you mean by that? I need some new friends. You just happened to come into my life. Is that so wrong?" Sebastian feigned innocence

"I don't think a person of your standards should be talking to a person like me." Ciel said as he continued walking down the sidewalk not really paying attention to Sebastian driving practically 1 mile an hour next to him.

"My standards? What's that supposed to mean?" Sebastian pretended to be hurt by this

Ciel smirked "A person whose status is far superior to mine, socially anyway."

"Come again?" Sebastian was just acting stupid now to get the boys attention. It seemed to be working because at that Ciel stopped walking and turned towards him

Sebastian had to jerk his car to a stop to avoid driving past the boy.

"Popular. Popularity. Friends. Social Status. Power. Money. Do you see where I'm going with this or do you need me to draw you a picture?" Ciel's voice was harsh.

"Ciel" Sebastian started

"Leave me alone Sebastian."

"I can tell you aren't the most social of people Ciel. But don't judge me by what you've heard" (Whether it's true or not.)

"Have a good day Sebastian." Ciel turned and walked up the steps to the apartment building and disappeared inside.

Sebastian slumped in his seat. Tough kid.

Sebastian spent the remainder of his morning creeping on Ciel. He found out on the schools websites that Ciel is majoring in the medical field and is currently top of his class. Every other week he helps real doctors at hospitals and shadows them to get a feel for the job.

Sebastian could only picture Ciel clad in a stark white nurse's outfit with a skirt that didn't even reach past his fingers. A trim of lace flowed softly from underneath the skirt he wore. He wore no stockings and no shoes; his tiny feet padded to the door of Sebastian's room. He had a small white hat with a red cross on his head and gloves that covered his small hands; he held a clip board in one hand and a pen in the other. He smiled at Sebastian from the doorway, set the clipboard down, and took a step inside…

* * *

><p>"<em>My my Sebastian, you've been a very bad boy haven't you?" Ciel purred as he stepped closer to the bed Sebastian was currently residing on. <em>

_Sebastian gaped at Ciel's sweet voice as it flowed through the air. Ciel placed the pen between his rose colored lips and smiled_

"_I told you to leave me alone but you just wouldn't listen would you? Now you have to be punished." Ciel lightly pressed the pen to Sebastian's leg and dragged it up towards his waist. He stopped at the hem of Sebastian's boxers._

_Ciel had one knee on Sebastian's bed; he placed the pen back in his mouth and gave it a small lick before pulling it out and pressing it to Sebastian's mouth. _

"_Open wide." Ciel spoke quietly_

_Sebastian complied and gave the pen a small lick before biting down on it completely. Ciel climbed up onto the bed, placing his legs on either side of Sebastian's waist, and straddled Sebastian's lap. _

"_You know Sebastian.." Ciel spoke seductively as he started unbuttoning the dress he wore._

"_If your laying here in bed all day.." Ciel reached the button near his belly button. Sebastian reached up to push the fabric off his chest._

_Ciel quickly grabbed Sebastian's hands and pinned them above his head. The boy leaned down to Sebastian's ear and licked the shell of it._

"_You'll never win that bet with your friends. I'm waiting Sebastian." _

_Ciel leaned back, his lips moist; he leaned towards Sebastian's own lips-_

"Dude!" A pillow whacked Sebastian in the face as he came to. He bolted up from under the covers. His body was on fire, and was coating in sweat. His raven black hair stuck to his neck and forehead and his breathing was harsh. He looked around quickly and noticed his friend Logan standing in the doorway

"You okay man? I heard something fall over." Logan stated taking in Sebastian's appearance.

Sebastian noticed his laptop which he had been using to research Ciel was now lying 5 feet away on the floor. Papers were scattered about with notes written on them and clutched in Sebastian's hand was the pen he was using to write with. He wondered why his ear felt wet until he saw his kitten Aria sitting at the edge of the bed. She must have licked his ear him while he was asleep.

Logan smirked "Really Sebastian? I never thought you of all people would resort to looking up porn for some relief."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he tossed the pillow back at Logan's face.

"That is NOT what I was doing. Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself."

Logan laughed and turned to leave "Yeah yeah, whatever. Hey Kendal and I are going on a double date tonight with some girls we met at the bar yesterday, wanna come? You could use a night out you spent the whole weekend sitting up in your room dude."

Sebastian laughed "I am certainly not one for being a fifth wheel."

"Come on, out of every person in this house I would expect you to have a girl you can call. You're Sebastian Michaelis! Don't get old on me dude!"

"Alright I'll find someone. Say dude one more time and I'll shove this pen down your throat." Sebastian teased

"haha! No way! That pen was probably in a naughty place!"

Sebastian's cheeks darkened "Get. Out."

"alright alright! Meet us by the door at 8pm sharp!"

As Logan left Sebastian sighed and moved to clean up his hermit of a room. But as he threw back the covers an unsurprising hardness was found between his legs.

"Great." Sebastian sighed. Now would be a good time for a shower. As he walked to the bathroom he noticed a coffee cup in the garbage. He plucked it out and examined it.

"Yeah. I guess she'll do." Sebastian wrote down the number on the side of the cup to call later. Now it was time for some relief, then a shower.


	4. Chapter 4

8:30pm Mancy's Italian Restaurant:

Sebastian and his friends all stood in the entrance with their dates waiting to be seated. The bubbly blonde girl from Starbucks clung to Sebastian's arm like an excited puppy. Sebastian hated puppies. Well, anything to look good in public right?

"Right this way please!" A brunette waved the group over to a large round table and set out their menus.

"A server will be right with you!" The girl walked away as Sebastian pulled his dates chair out. He was a gentleman through and through; in public anyway.

Sebastian picked up his menu and ignored the chatter between his friends and their dates as he looked for something good. His own date wouldn't shut up about how "awesome the wine here is." Sebastian was already annoyed. He nodded politely before burying his face in the menu.

"Welcome to Mancy's Italian, My name is Ciel, and I will be your waiter this evening."

Sebastian froze, still behind the menu. He was scared to look up. Wait? Scared? Sebastian Michaelis is not scared of anything! He slammed the menu down, a little harder than intended and turned towards the boy with a crazy look on his face.

"Hello there!" He smirked.

Ciel in turn froze as he was pulling his notebook out. His face was hidden behind his hair for a minute. His body shook a little before he flipped his head up to look straight at Sebastian's face.

"Hello!" He smiled widely, almost painfully "May I take your drink order. _Sir_?" Ciel strained the last word out. Sebastian tried hard not to laugh at how hard Ciel was trying to remain composed.

"Yes, I'll have your best wine for my date and I. And an extra set of silverware. I do believe this set has a smudge on it." Sebastian smiled evilly and handed the boy his set of perfectly clean silverware.

"Right away Sir. Sorry for the inconvenience." Ciel reached out for the set when Sebastian pulled it back just out of reach.

"Well? Aren't you going to take it?" Sebastian teased

God fucking damn it.

"It appears I cannot reach it with you holding it so far away Sir." Sebastian could tell Ciel was trying hard to remain happy and sweet, but he was quickly losing that composer.

Sebastian nodded and gave the boy his set of silverware. Ciel huffed, put it in his apron pocket and pulled out a pen and without thinking placed it at the corner of his mouth.

Sebastian looked up at Ciel as he gingerly held the pen in his hand and said nothing as he wrote down everyone's drink orders. He started reminiscing of his little dream and couldn't keep his eyes off the boy.

"I'll be right out with your drinks." Ciel gave one more fake smile before turning on his heel and storming back into the kitchen.

_That mother fucking dumbass stupid fucking whore BWAHH! _Ciel said every curse word he could think of.

_Why the hell is he here! I mean…I know he's here to eat. But why here? Why now? Does he know I work here? How does he know my shift? And my table area! Ugh! I hate him! And that stupid blonde girl!_

Ciel poured all of their drinks and placed them on the tray. He tried to calm himself down a bit.

_I feel sorry for her. He's probably going to show her a good time then fuck her over and ditch her. Literally. _

Ciel carried the tray with one hand and headed back to his despicable customers.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian…." Logan and Kendal said at the same time.<p>

"Is that..him? That can't be him. He's kinda cute, like a girl!" Logan stated

Sebastian smiled and nodded to them but said nothing

"Stop being so gay Logan!" Kendal laughed.

"What exactly are they talking about? Asked Sebastian's date whose name was Chelsea.

"Oh the waiter is actually a personal friend of mine, these two here just act stupid sometimes please ignore their outbursts." Sebastian swooned the girl with his signature smile.

Sebastian stood up "If you'll excuse me I think I will use the restroom before we ord-"

'SPLASH' Ciel fell backwards, tossing the tray in the air as Sebastian collided with his smaller body. Wine flew in all directions including all over Ciel and Sebastian. The dark liquid quickly stained Ciel's uniform as well as Sebastian's outfit. Shattered glass spread across the floor. Immediately other waiters and waitresses rushed over and started helping clean up the mess.

When Ciel realized what had happened he looked up to find he was lying on the floor with Sebastian on top of him.

"Get. Off." Ciel spat

Sebastian jumped up and pulled Ciel up with him. Once Ciel was upright he wiped off what liquid he could then winced. Some glass had cut his face.

"I am so sorry Ciel this is completely my fault, allow me to pay for the broken glass and your uniform. Please I'll help you clean up come with me."

Before Ciel could resist Sebastian was pulling him towards the restrooms. Once inside Sebastian checked to make sure no one else was in the room. He locked the door and took Ciel to the sink.

Ciel pushed him away and began splashing water on his own face.

"You know spilling liquids on people is NOT a good way to start a friendship with them you jerk."

"You know I didn't do it on purpose." Sebastian wetted a paper towel and turned Ciel's face towards his own.

There was no sound coming from the room except the water dripping in the sink.

"Ow...Ow...ouch!" Ciel pushed Sebastian away but Sebastian pulled him closer again.

"If you would stop moving I can get the glass out of your face." Sebastian used one of his hands to keep Ciel's face from moving and the other attempted to pull the tiny shard of glass out of his cheek.

"There all better." Sebastian held the small shard in his hand for Ciel to see.

"Thank you..Sir." Ciel looked down. Ashamed he couldn't take care of himself.

"No Sir. Just Sebastian. Okay?" Sebastian turned his face up to get a better look.

Ciel smirked and swatted his hand away. "Whatever the customer wishes _Sebastian_."

Ugh the way his name rolled off his tongue. Sebastian wanted to take him right there.

"I wish you wouldn't push me away so much." Sebastian said, fake sadness in his voice

"Will you drop it and just leave me alone." Ciel turned away

"I won't stop until you agree Ciel."

"Sorry." Ciel reached for the door, realized it was locked and gave Sebastian a questioning look before unlocking it and exiting.

"Damn." Sebastian mumbled. He wiped himself off as much as he could before exiting the room as well.

He went back to the table and sat down. The mess had been cleaned up and the only thing he had bothering him was Logan and Kendal laughing their asses off at him from across the table.

"It's not funny." Sebastian stated angrily

Kendal wiped a tear "It was HILARIOUS! That kid is just too much! I'm so glad we picked him!"

"Picked him?" Chelsea asked confused. Sebastian made up some story about Ciel being a foreign exchange student from France and Sebastian picked him to come to England and blah blah blah. It was complete bullshit but she didn't pay attention.

Ciel returned with new drinks, placed them on the table and took everyone's orders. He left as quickly as he came; determined to spend as little time at that table as possible.

The evening passed uneventfully. Sebastian faked his time with Chelsea and teased Ciel every chance he got.

When Ciel brought the bill Sebastian took it and said he would pay for everyone because of the outburst that had occurred earlier. Chelsea flashed her huge eyelashes at him and stated how much she couldn't thank him for being such a gentleman; Ciel rolled his eyes.

Sebastian handed him the check as everyone got up to leave. Ciel gave one last fake smile.

"Thank you very much! Please come again!"

"I do believe we will thank you." Sebastian threw back at him as he headed towards the door.

Ciel watched them all leave before noticing a wallet sitting in the table where Sebastian had sat.

_That Whore._ Ciel grumbled.

"Sebastian? Cars this way man!" Logan yelled

"I'll be right there!" He turned to Chelsea "Do you think you could go keep my seat warm for me?" He spoke softly and seductively

"Oh..oh okay!" She melted under his slight touch but followed the others to the car. Sebastian leaned against the wall and started his count down

"3…..2….1….."

Ciel burst through the doors and looked around quickly

"Right on time." Sebastian laughed

Ciel turned towards him "Whore." He said through clenched teeth

"Take your damn wallet." He shoved the wallet into Sebastian's chest and turned to leave but Sebastian held his hand there.

"Let go!" Ciel yelled angrily

"Not until you agree to get to know me beyond my stereotypes." Sebastian said matter of fact.

"Those…Aren't ugh stereotypes. Their ow! True!" Ciel pulled at his grip but Sebastian wouldn't let go.

"You don't know that. You don't know anything about me. Please allow me to make one person believe me? What a life this is where no one trusts anyone anymore." Sebastian had that fake sadness in his voice.

"Ugh! Sebastian I'm going to get fired if you don't let me go now!" Ciel was becoming frantic

"Say it." Sebastian smirked

"No! Leave. Me. Alone!" Ciel Yelled

"I won't Ciel. I won't ever leave you alone. Now I am determined to change your mind about me. It won't stop here. Ciel I know where you live." Sebastian regretted the last part but it was true!

"UGH! FINE! FINE! JUST LEMME GO!" Ciel pulled as Sebastian let go. Ciel flew backwards and almost fell down.

"Son of a bitch." Ciel seethed

"See you later!" Sebastian smiled and waved as he headed to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry these past few chapters have been so short! They will get longer I promise!_

_I also would like to say I'm not an expert in College studies. Sorry if its incorrect in any way during this story xD_

_ALSO! I know it's in Sebastians original character to "Never Lie" but he must for there would be no point in this whole story if he told the truth..(:_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><strong>*Ding Dong*<strong>

"Hello?"

"Hey there!"

"Sebastian?"

"That would be me! Buzz me up!"

"Why are you here NOW?" Ciel whined childishly.

"You never gave me your phone number." Sebastian said

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Ciel yelled into the box

"Friends have each other's numbers too! Come on buzz me up please!"

"Ughh"

***Buzz***

Sebastian grabbed the door and ran inside and up the stairs to Ciel's room. He knocked on the door and waited.

It had been three days since their encounter at the restaurant; Sebastian didn't want to contact Ciel too soon because he didn't want to seem desperate for the boys attention. He waited, impatiently, until he felt it was enough time and he could do whatever he pleased.

He could honestly say he didn't know much about Ciel other than his place of work and his college major. He didn't know Ciel's hobbies, if he liked pets, sports etc. He didn't even know his favorite color. Well it's not like Sebastian cared, but it took a hell of a lot to get the boy to agree to this so why not find out a bit about him?

The door opened and the 5 4' tall, silver haired boy stared up intensely at him; his blue eyes like a spark to Sebastian.

"Well, come in I suppose." Ciel turned around and let Sebastian follow.

Sebastian walked in and took in the room around him. The apartment was small, but not uncomfortably so. The walls were painted a cloud blue color and much of the furniture was beige or white. There was a large couch on one side of the room and a nice flat screen on the other. There was a door at the other end along with a hallway. The kitchen was connected to the living room and there was a fire escape on the opposite side of the wall.

The place was very clean, much different from what Sebastian pictured.

Sebastian had imagined a dark messy apartment with many many books and papers everywhere like some sort of nerdy smart kid. He certainly didn't expect it to be so inviting. There was a painting on the wall of a sunset on a beach.

"This whole place reminds me of a beach house." Sebastian said hoping that didn't sound like an insult

"I love the beach." Ciel stated as he flopped down on the couch and picked up his cell phone typing a text.

"Really?" Sebastian walked over and sat on the other end of the perfectly white couch. "Why do you love the beach so much?"

Ciel set his phone aside and turned to the man sitting next to him.

"Because I do." He stated simply

"That's not an answer." Sebastian countered

"That's my answer." Ciel said

"Come on! Friends get to know each other, how am I supposed to get to know you if you keep yourself in a box?" Sebastian said

"If I don't feel like answering I won't answer." Ciel sighed. Why did he let this guy in his house anyway? He had plenty of things he could be doing right now, and sitting around talking about his life was not one of them.

"Alright whatever you're comfortable with." Sebastian started

"What's your favorite color?" Sebastian asked

"Cerulean"

What's your favorite animal?"

"None I'm allergic"

"How long have you worked at Mancy's?

"4 months"

"What are you studying here?"

"Medicine."

"Why is that?"

"…."

"Okay next question, Do you have any siblings?"

"None."

"Who are you parents?"

"Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive."

"Where do they live?"

"….."

"What city did you guys live in when you were little?"

"….."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"uhn. …." Ciel started but stopped himself.

"Come on you half answered that."

"No." Ciel turned his face downward

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Sebastian smiled on the outside, but on the inside he thought the boy was crazy, how could he go so long without any action?

"My turn." Ciel broke the silence

"Why are you talking to me?"

"because I want to get to know you."

"Why?"

"I want to meet new people."

"Running out of girls?"

"Yes….NO! Wait!"

Ciel giggled

Sebastian was frazzled, but in the midst of it he heard a pretty sound, the sound of Ciel laughing. It was a shock but pleasant to hear none the less.

"You should laugh more." Sebastian smiled "It's healthy."

"I normally don't have anyone to make fun of." Ciel poked

Ciel and Sebastian talked for another two hours just asking each other questions and poking fun at each other. Sebastian learned a bit about Ciel, like he wasn't the best at sports, had a good eye for art, and wanted to be a children's doctor specifically. Sebastian even let slip that his favorite color was dark red, he enjoyed almost any sport, and he owned a pet kitten named Aria; and he was majoring to become a lawyer.

While talking to him Sebastian never really realized he hadn't told many people what his major was, the whole reason he was here at college anyway. Until now he realized his whole life here had been one big party. The only reason he didn't fail in school was because he had less social people help do his work for him. Ciel poked at him and commented that that better not be the reason Sebastian was talking to him. Sebastian responded with a "I didn't realize you were so smart?"

Before he realized it Ciel noticed it was 7pm.

"Oh I really need to start studying, I have a test tomorrow." Ciel stood up

"What's it on?" Sebastian asked

"Muscles." Ciel stated

"Sounds intriguing."

"You don't have to lie." Ciel led Sebastian to the door and opened it for him.

"I know, but it makes you feel better right?" Sebastian smiled at him then ruffled his hair.

"Why do you do that?" Ciel pushed his hand away

"Do what? This?" He messed up the boy's hair again

"Yes! Stop that!" Ciel fought with him to get him to keep his hands to himself.

Sebastian laughed "Sorry. Well it has been a pleasure Ciel. I hope we can do this again sometime."

Reluctantly Ciel nodded and waved goodbye. When he was certain Sebastian was out of the building Ciel slumped down to the floor and let out a long sigh. That was tough.

He needed to stop underestimating that man. Whenever he thinks he won't do something, he does it. The most popular man on campus just came up to his door and sat and talked to him for two and a half hours. Why? Why! Why! Why! Ciel was thoroughly confused.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Ciel mumbled to an empty room.

"Stupid stupid man. Acting friendly towards me. He could have any friend here he wanted. So why do I keep telling myself this then going along with whatever he tells me?"

Ciel stood up and headed towards his bedroom to start studying hoping to get his mind off this confusing situation.

He sat down at his desk and noticed his phone light up. It was a text.

_Ciel, I hope you aren't mad; I took your number from your phone when you weren't paying attention. Now I don't have to drive down the road to contact you! Talk to you later! ~Sebastian_

Ciel smiled towards the message; was this a real friendship now? He replied to the message

_I'm not mad. Friends are supposed to do this right? Just don't keep me from my studies. Talk to you later. ~Ciel_

Ciel felt himself warm up a bit inside. This was a good feeling; having someone to talk to. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

_Loooonnnggg chapter! I'm a happy turtle! _

* * *

><p><strong>Ding!<strong>

_Hey! How was your test?_

**Ding!**

_Sebastian! I just finished it! I can't text right now I have another class!_

**Ding!**

_What are you? A parent? You can text in class if you don't get caught._

**Ding!**

_Sebastian if I get in trouble I'm going to murder you._

**Ding!**

_Hey now! Let's calm down on the violence! Besides, if I were killed you'd be really bored!_

**Ding!**

_I already am really bored. This class is terrible and it just drags on and on._

**Ding!**

_I could change that? ;)_

**Ding!**

…_What exactly are you planning to do..?_

**Ding!**

_I was just gonna play a game with you! What did you THINK I was going to do?_

**Ding!**

_Nothing! A game? How can we play a game through text message?_

**Ding!**

_20 questions!_

**Ding!**

_Ughh, no._

**Ding!**

_Is it big?_

**Ding! **

_Hey! I don't want to play!_

**Ding! **

_Is it alive or dead?_

**Ding!**

_I'm not playing! And you can't ask questions like that, only Yes or No!_

**Ding!**

_Is it Tall?_

**Ding!**

_Shut up!_

**Ding! **

_Is it drop dead gorgeous?_

**Ding!**

_Sebastian!_

**Ding!**

_Ah ha! I was correct! It was me (:_

**Ding!**

_That's not even fair! I didn't pick anything!_

**Ding! **

_Now it's my turn. Ask away!_

**Ding!**

_Ugh fine. Is it Alive?_

**Ding!**

_No!_

**Ding!**

_Is it edible?_

**Ding!**

_It sure is!_

**Ding!**

_Is it chocolate cake?_

**Ding!**

…_How'd you do that?_

**Ding!**

_I love chocolate cake._

**Ding! **

_That doesn't answer my question._

**Ding!**

_I already told you I won't answer something if I don't want to._

**Ding!**

_Yeah but it was a simple question!_

"Ciel Phantomhive!" A voice bellowed throughout the room. Ciel's body went rigid, and he looked up with a shocked look on his face. He felt his heart nearly drop out of his body when he saw the teacher close to his desk glaring at him.

"I suggest you put that away before I ask you to leave this class permanently!" The teacher screeched.

"Yes sir! Sorry Sir!" Ciel's heart was racing. He had absolutely no idea why he did it, but as the teacher turned around to walk back to the front of the room Ciel typed one last message before turning his phone off:

_You. Are. Dead._

Sebastian looked at his phone and felt a bit guilty. Ciel had obviously gotten in trouble, now he's going to get an ear full. Oh well, it was worth it. It showed his friends Andrew, Logan, and Kendal, who were sitting around him laughing, that he was making some progress with the kid. He felt happy he had made a connection with Ciel so quickly. Well, sort of. According to Andrew, Ciel seemed to keep to himself, no one ever really talked to him. How did Sebastian do it so easily?

When Ciel's final class got out he headed out the front doors and began walking home. He was still fuming about being caught texting in class. Ciel was a good student. He was very smart and he had never gotten scolded before.

"Hmm some friend." He headed home to make some food and relax, that test and getting yelled at had stressed him out; he was very tired. However he was also very angry at Sebastian. The man was going to get what he deserves next time he sees him. When will that be exactly?

Wait! Ciel didn't care! He didn't need the man in his life he had lived a perfectly sane life until he met Sebastian.

Still…the man deserves it. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to contact him?

Ciel turned onto the street where Sebastian lived. He stopped down the road from the house. There was no way in hell he was going to the door and asking for Sebastian.

Ciel reached in his bag and pulled out his phone; he sent a text to the man.

_Come outside now._

**Ding!**

_Why don't you come inside?_

**Ding!**

_SEBASTIAN! GET OUT HERE!_

**Ding!**

_Okay Okay!_

Sebastian appeared at the door a few seconds later. He noticed Ciel standing down the street a bit glaring at him and tapping his foot. Sebastian smirked and walked up to the fuming boy.

"you JERK!" Ciel whacked him hard in the chest as soon as he was in arms reach.

"What kind of friend are you? You let me get in trouble! You know I've NEVER gotten in trouble before! I swear if I fail that class I will kill you!" Ciel continued whacking Sebastian in his chest and arms. This didn't hurt Sebastian; in fact he found it rather cute that the boy was trying to be aggressive.

On a particular hit Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrists and held them down so he couldn't hit him again.

"Ciel, please calm down." He said slowly

"I won't!" Ciel wiggled

"Ciel I'm sorry! Please, calm down!" Sebastian pleaded

"No! You are terrible!" Ciel was angry

Sebastian didn't know what to do; he honestly never dealt with problems such as this.

Ciel was rambling and Sebastian just wanted him to shut up! Without thinking Sebastian pulled Ciel into a hug and waited for Ciel to react. Surprisingly Ciel quieted down a bit and his charade had stopped. After a few seconds Ciel began wiggling again.

"Sebastian, let me go." Ciel's voice was muffled by Sebastian's shirt in his face.

"Are you calm?" Sebastian said quietly

"I am calm. Please let me go." Ciel said in a quieter voice

"Do you forgive me?"

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled

"I thought you said you were calm." Sebastian smirked

Ciel sighed. Honestly! Unless he does everything Sebastian says he will never get what he wants!

He gave in completly and let Sebastian hold him, as much as he didn't like it.

"I'm calm! I forgive you! You're forgiven, please let me go!" Ciel said through gritted teeth.

Sebastian finally let him go and took a step back to look over Ciel. The boy was flushed from yelling as well as being so close to the taller man.

Ciel's gaze was anywhere but at Sebastian; he didn't really know what to do now.

"Is that all you called me out here for? To yell at me? Well if that is all you requested I guess I will take my leave." Sebastian said those words but didn't exactly move.

"Well I….I uh" Ciel stuttered and continued to look away from Sebastian.

"Yes?" Sebastian stated

"I was just gonna…I'm done with classes and.." Ciel didn't really know how to do this. He didn't often ask people to hang out and he wasn't doing so well with this situation.

Sebastian could tell from the way Ciel shifted his weight and gazed elsewhere. He knew what the male was trying to do and smirked.

"Ciel." Sebastian started "I am terribly sorry for getting you in trouble in class I refuse to let such a thing happen again and to make up for it I would like to take you out for some chocolate cake."

The mention of chocolate cake caught Ciel's attention. He didn't say anything at first then decided that it wasn't so bad and he did deserve it. Right? Right…

"Ok." Ciel mumbled and scratched his arm awkwardly

* * *

><p>Sebastian took Ciel to a local restaurant and sat down. A waitress wandered over and asked for their order, but was completely turned towards Sebastian. He smiled and she began flirting hardcore with the man. She twirled her short red hair and popped a piece of gum in her mouth; leaning against the table a bit closer than a waitress should be.<p>

Sebastian ignored her and ordered a slice of chocolate cake. The waitress's bubbly personality shortened when she turned to finally notice the boy across from Sebastian. Ciel sat quietly in his seat and looked anywhere but at Sebastian; the waitress huffed and left.

"Ciel?" Sebastian asked

Said boy looked up directly at Sebastian, sadness was present in his blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked worriedly. His hand reached across the table and touched Ciel's own hand slightly. Ciel jumped and Sebastian retreated quickly.

"People are staring at us." The boy mumbled

Sebastian looked around and noticed a few people were indeed giving them odd looks. He noticed three girls in particular who at one point in life were sitting here with Sebastian. The only difference between them and Ciel was their gender, and the fact that Sebastian didn't care about them as much as he did Ciel. Woah…back up. Just one difference. Their gender..that's all!

Sebastian's face was matching his thoughts, and Ciel noticed him thinking. Sebastian turned to Ciel and shook his head.

"Pay no mind to them Ciel. They all mean nothing." Sebastian shot a glare at the girls who were whispering to each other and giving Ciel harsh looks.

Ciel shook his head. "I don't like them. They are giving me rude looks like I didn't something wrong." Ciel hid his face behind his hair.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong Ciel! Their just jealous." Sebastian said feeling a bit guilty. After all he knew what they were all whispering about and he also knew Ciel didn't actually do anything wrong.

"Jealous?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a questioning glance. "Why would they be jealous?"

Ciel noticed more people staring and the restaurant seemed a tad bit quieter than it had been. He also saw some skanky looking brunette girl who walk by and stare him down. He blushed slightly and looked away.

"Uh because you're…" Sebastian trailed off. He realized that saying _Because you're with me! _Sounded very bad on many levels. He quickly made up another excuse when he noticed the waitress carrying Ciel's cake.

"Because you have delicious chocolate cake and they don't." Sebastian smiled.

The waitress slammed the plate on the table, scoffed at Ciel, then walked away. Ciel stared at the cake in shock. He couldn't believe what was happening and this wasn't something he was used to dealing with.

"I think I should leave." Ciel stated. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Ciel, wait! Please." Sebastian dropped a few bills on the table and followed Ciel through the doors and away from the caddy whispering people.

He ran up behind the boy and gently grasped his arm. "Ciel"

"It's OBVIOUS isn't it?" Ciel shrugged Sebastian off and turned around, his face blank.

"What their talking about. What they think." Ciel backed away from Sebastian

"Look." The boy started "I'm not gay. I'm not here to date you. I don't have a crush on you. If that's all you're after you better just stop talking to me right now. You're making other sluts jealous and the last thing I want is to be gossiped about when I did absolutely nothing."

"Ciel I don't understand where you get these assumptions from! I never once stated that I had special feelings for you! I simply want to be you're friend. The last thing I ever wanted was for you to get hurt like this! It's my fault, Ciel. Because of those women you assume the worst of me. Ciel you need to stop assuming! You must believe in what YOU believe! Not everyone around you!

Sebastian hadn't realized what he just said, or where it came from. How did he make all that stuff up so quickly?

Ciel was breathing heavily, he took in everything Sebastian was saying. He put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled

Sebastian smiled again and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy who hid his face.

"Don't worry about it kid." Sebastian pulled away and patted his head.

Ciel sniffed and looked up at Sebastian. "Don't call me kid." He smiled weakly, his eyes showed no emotion, just a blank page, as he turned to walk home.

Sebastian saw the loneliness in his crisp blue eyes as he gave that sad smile. He saw the shy boy turn and walk away from him. Back to his apartment, to be alone. To eat alone. To sleep alone. Sebastian thought of this and for some strange reason, it was the last thing he ever wanted to see happen to the boy.

Sebastian ran after Ciel and touched his shoulder.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Sebastian asked

Ciel shook his head "Sebastian I don't think we shou-"

"Not what I asked Ciel."

Ciel sighed "Tomorrow is Thursday. I have one class at noon. It's an hour and a half long."

"Noon huh?" Sebastian smiled and continued walking with Ciel.

"Yes…what about it?" Ciel looked suspiciously at Sebastian

As they walked Ciel noticed Sebastian's house home into view. He turned to tell the man goodbye but Sebastian just continued walking.

"Sebastian? You just walked by your house." Ciel was confused

"I want to walk you home." He said simply

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Ciel shouted

"Ciel, I want to. Anything to stay away from that house. People are normally doing naughty things in the rooms next to mine."

Ciel smirked "You're room never partakes in 'naughty' things?"

"Well…I don't think that is appropriate to talk about." Sebastian mumbled and turned away

"No, come on Sebastian. There is no need to try to deny that anything happened." Ciel teased.

They arrived at his apartment building, Ciel stopped and turned to Sebastian to bid him goodbye.

"Seba-"

"Ciel can I come in for a bit?" Sebastian interrupted

Ciel gave him a weird look "Sure. I suppose."

Ciel led Sebastian up to his apartment. On the outside he acted as normal as ever. However, on the inside he was jumping up and down with gratitude because honestly, he didn't want to spend the rest of his night alone.

* * *

><p><em>I'm so lame.<em>


End file.
